Your Biggest Mistake
by X-Butterfly-Hime-X
Summary: My father was never one for explaining anything. So when I was forced to stay under the care of two half devils due to my father's mistakes, nothing good will ever happen. Whatever my father did, I have to find out so I can get out of this mess he put me in. However the twins have other plans. AU
1. Prologue

I do not own Devil May Cry or anything associated with it. I do however own this story and original characters.

**EDIT - corrected spelling and punctuations errors.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**_'Cause your hope is gone And every answer fades away - Ellie Goulding_**

Father never had been one for explaining his actions. Nor had he been the one to explain why I currently stood in front of a rather dirty looking building. The dimly lit and somewhat broken sign that was ironically placed above the door of the shop read 'Devil May Cry'. Located a bit out of the main city, the dingy place looked like to couldn't bare life.

"Father must have dropped me off at the wrong place," I muttered purely to myself as I slumped down to sit on my standing suitcase. All the while I rummaged through my coat pocket to locate my mobile phone.

Giving a huff I reluctantly rang my father. Sometimes I wonder what that man is doing. What am I talking about? By sometimes, I mean all the time. I couldn't even tell you if he was just over-worked, unwilling or simply doesn't care. That man was a pure mystery to me, how mother ever fell for him is beyond me.

_The person you tried to contact is not available to this time. If you wish to, leave a message after the beep._

Beep!

Growling, I hung up my phone and stuffed the small contraption back into my pocket before resting my head in my hands with my elbows propped up on my knees. Breathing slowly in and out I tried to relax my over growing temper. Today was just not my day.

Earlier that morning, after I had prepared breakfast for myself and my family which include; mother, father and elder brother. After we had finished father made his announcement.

"Efa, my child. I need to discuss what we are going to be doing with you over the holidays," My father stated.

"We had agreed that I stayed with Aunty Bee," I responded as I stopped collecting the empty plates.

"Yes, " he paused, "However it would seem I have caused a bit of trouble and have somehow got you involved. I need you to be more protected."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Yeah dad, the hell is wrong with you?" My brother spoke up before hefting a small chuckle, "I thought everything you did was to protect us. So why bring your daughter into it?"

As annoying as my elder brother can be, he can also be incredibly caring and his hint of apprehension was not missed by me in his voice.

"It was not my intention I assure you," he said as he stood, "Efa, you are to pack what you need for at least a month. I will give you enough money, to see you through if you should stay longer."

"But father," I started as I stood slamming my hands on the table.

"Silence," he shouted, "you will do as I say without question,"

I gulped before nodding and retaking my seat. Father can be scarier than any bedtime monster when he wanted to be.

"You will be staying with an acquaintances of mine. He owes me a favour." I nodded as he revealed the details.

Hefting a sigh at the memory, I stood and prepared myself for whatever was in that building. Grabbing my suitcase I dragged it up to the front door. The tiny wheels that it was leaning on protested the weight with the squeaking it did as it rolled over the rough terrain.

Pausing at the entrance, I debated with myself on whether to knock or to find elsewhere to stay. Just as I made up my mind the front door opened revealing a rather tall man dressed in red.

"Well you must be the little miss that Richard has asked me to look after," he spoke as I stared up at him. His white hair stood out the most about him, it adorned his face in a rather messy manner. His eyes, blue in colour, held a hint of mischief, regret and caring. The long red trench coat barely skimmed the floor as it covered his rather big but muscular big. He wore a simple black shirt button half up underneath the coat. His legs were covered with dark brown jeans which were carelessly stuffed into black combat looking boots.

I straighten up before answering him, "If you are in fact the name called Dante then yes, I am the 'little miss' that you are expecting." I held out a hand for him, "My name is Efa," he looked at me with wide eyes before relaxing and looking at my hand. He roughly shook it as he took hold of it.

"No need for formalities babe," he grinned baring his white teeth at me before stepping aside, "Come on in, Verge is just dying to meet you,"

I stopped short in my tracks when he mention someone, "I thought I was under your care?"

"Yeah well," he pushed the door closed and leaned on it, blocking my exit, "I'm not really the type to babysit and let's face it, if I can't touch it, then I can't promise I won't be tempted. so by that I think it be best you stayed with Verge,"

"Does my father know?" I looked at him horrified. I'm already in a horrible predicament and now it has been made worse.

"Yah-no," he shook his head, "no he doesn't but it's still my favour,"

"So why am I not staying with you?" I questioned as he rose an eyebrow.

"Because babe, you're a little cutie and I can't promise I won't have a go at you," he stood up from leaning on the door and walked passed me over to what I presumed was his desk. An almost exact replica of him stood by it, except he was dressed in blue and not red, his hair was also pushed back out of his face revealing his well sculptured face.

However, where Dante's eyes and posture was welcoming, this 'Verge' was someone I wanted to run from. Nothing but murder and anger filled his eyes as he stared at me. I struggled to gulp as I suddenly let out a gasp, I hadn't realised I was holding my breath.

"Efa, this is Vergil," Dante stated placing a hand on the blue males shoulder.

* * *

Thank you for reading, let me know what you think. So please review. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1 - Introduction

I do not own Devil May Cry or anything associated with it. I do however own this story and original characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Introduction**

**Dragged ya down below. Down to the devil's show. To be his guest forever. - Avenged Sevenfold**

Darkness engulfed my vision.

Slowly coming to my senses, I realised I must have fallen asleep. Blinking swiftly, I adjusted my eyes to the sudden brightness of the room I was in. Pushing myself up I saw that I had been relocated to a different room. This room was nothing like the _dump_ that I had walked into. In fact this room looked much _much_ cleaner and more organised then the 'Devil May Cry' reception.

Two questions popped to mind. Where am I? and how did I get here?

The last thing I remember was that I was staring at the man in blue. Memory failed to succeed in finding my answer as I looked around to get a better look at my surroundings.

A simple room, the walls were painted an off white, with white furniture which included, a desk, wardrobe, drawers, bedside table and of course the bed which was a double in size.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed to get a better look as to my location. Making the bed I walked over to the door and opened it. Nodding I realised my mistake and closed the door again. It would seem this room had an adjoining bathroom. Looking around the room I located the door that hopefully led to the corridor.

Upon reaching the door I opened it and looked outside. Nodding, I made my way out, closing the door behind me. Looking to my left I saw that I had reached a dead end. To my right, I saw another door on my side and two doors on the other. Dead ahead looked like the staircase in which I made my next target.

Upon reaching the stairs I noticed they spiralled to the floor below. Grabbing a hold of the railings I made my way downstairs. I flinched when I heard the stairway creak under my weight. I froze and listened for movement, afraid of what to find.

After a moment of silence I released the breath and I was holding.

"So you have awoken," A voice called behind making me yelp and spin around. Losing my balance I nearly ended up as a heap of limbs at the bottom of the stairs if it wasn't for a strong hand gripping a hold of my elbow.

I stared at the man who had prevented my fall. White hair pushed back, a glare that could kill if given the chance and all dressed in blue. The memories of the events in the 'Devil May Cry' came back to me. I had passed out after staring at this man. The atmosphere that hung around this man screamed, 'stay away from me or die'.

After a moment of staring he lowered his gaze from my eyes and righted me to my feet before letting go of my elbow.

After straightening his cravat he regarded me and passed me. I followed his movements until he came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs.

"Join me in the dining room," he spoke without facing me before he continued walking.

By simply standing there, watching his retreating form did I contemplate on whether to obey him or find an exit. I decided on to obey him, not because I wanted to but because I wanted answers.

I started to follow but not without looking at my surroundings. The front door which had a shoe, coat, umbrella and bag rack placed not too far away was on the same wall as the stair case. The foyer was open planned to the main living area which held three deep blue three seated sofas all placed around a rather large coffee table. This little display was adorned b a rather delicate looking fireplace. A few display cabinets where placed around the room which held various artefacts and other strange things. The room itself was a mix of whites, blacks and blue colours.

On the other side to the foyer and living area was identical to the floor above. The walls bared no decoration and had two doors, which were closed, placed along it. Below the area, in which the room I woke up in was placed another closed door room. However instead of a dead end it seemed the corridor continued in what seemed like an open dining area.

Walking into the dining area I saw that this man was seated reading what looked like a very thick and very old looking book. He pointed to the chair opposite him without so much as looking up at me. However I obeyed.

Walking around the table which was a lovely brown colour with blue little designs embodied into it. The chairs matched the table. As I took my seat in the chair he had indicated I took note that the table was big enough and had 6 chairs placed around it. I started to wonder why he would need such a big table, or rather big house if he lived by himself. Surely he didn't have company staying with him? Unless he had a trick up his sleeve and was quite the friendly man once you got to know him. after all I am a complete stranger to him.

"You will be staying here until the month is up." He spoke causing me to jump slightly. I hadn't realised he had been watching me as I looked around the room. Slightly embarrassed I nodded to him before giving him my full attention. "However if this little endeavour that your father has gotten you involved in is not sorted, then I guess you're stay will be longer." He had put his book down to give me his full attention.

"It was not my idea to stay with you but I am sorry regardless," I answered.

He nodded before he spoke, "I understand however it is my brother who should be looking after you not me. It was his favour, but I owed him and that is why you are now in my care.

"I see,"

"Right then," he spoke before pushing a plate of toast in front of me. "Eat your breakfast, then I want you to get changed into clean clothes and then you shall accompany me on my day I assume," I looked down at my clothes noting that I was indeed in the same clothes from yesterday and felt a bit dirty knowing this fact, "I do have some rules for your stay here,"

"Of course," he rose an eyebrow before continuing.

"Rule number one; all the doors that are closed when you were making your way down here are forbidden. I'm going to assume you noticed this," I nodded, "Good. Rule number two; You will respect my home and clean up after yourself and put something away if you do take something."

"Understood," I replied.

"Good. now failure to follow these rules will resort in punishment," my jaw dropped. 'Punishment' is he allowed to do that? He smirked.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sure you heard me. So only this once will I repeat myself. Also note I dislike repeating myself. Failure to follow my rules will resort to punishment," he spoke clearly.

"I understand that you would be upset but punishing. are you even allowed to do that?" I queried.

"I am your guardian for at least a month so yes, I am allowed to punish you," He said leaning forward, placing his chin in his cupped hands, his elbows on the table keeping him balanced.

"You have a point there,"

I gulped and averted my gaze when he wouldn't stop staring at me. He reminded me of a predator stalking his prey with the way he was looking at me.

After a while of silence I spoke up, still avoiding to look at him "Why are you staring at me?"

"Entertainment," he bluntly said. Again my jaw dropped open, "anyway," he spoke leaning back, "Eat your breakfast. I do not wish to dilly tally,"

I sighed before picking up a slice but stopped short to take a bite, "I know you dislike repeating yourself, but can I please have your name again?"

"Of course, and remember it this time." he paused, "My name is Vergil,"

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reads this. Thank you for favouring this story if you have and remember to review.


End file.
